Malduke
Malduke is the final dungeon in the main storyline.is the "New Moon" in Wild Arms. It served previously as a place of residence, mining, and work. It fell into extreme disrepair and became abandoned some time after the Demon War 1,000 years before the events of Wild Arms. History Malduke's main feature is that it boasts a large weapon, which can destroy Filgaia in an instant. The only way to reach Malduke is to use the Dimensional Elevator, located at the very top of the tower Ka Dingel, which until near the end of the game, is submerged under the Filgaian Ocean. Malduke houses three effects - The Eye, the Arms, and the Wings. Each effect is located in a different section of Malduke. The mines house the Eye, the residential area houses the Wings, and the statue area houses the Arms. A person cannot go on to the Control room without these effects. As a final security watch, the golem Berial awaits any intruder. After defeating Berial, the control room is open to any who wish to enter it. Zeikfried (under Mother's influence) attempted to use Malduke's weapon to destroy Filgaia, however he was thwarted by Rudy, Jack and Cecilia. Malduke is the final dungeon in the main storyline. Wild Arms After defeating Alhazad's resistance, Rudy, Jack and Cecilia are able to use the teleportation system at the top of Ka Dingel and reach Malduke. The place without doubts is what most possess enemies.They travels through corridors, ventilation ducts and elevators, find traps and internal teleportation system divided into three areas. Residential Area As soon as they arrive on the spot they find a rock with the scripture that says this city is an illusion everything here is a lie. This region has the characteristics of the common villages in Filgaia. Like all space stations, Malduke's security system is based on a series of puzzles that take up a bunch of space that could be used for something more successful. For example, they decided to hide one of the keys in a town that resembles the technologically inferior cities that wouldn't exist until 1,000 years after Malduke was built. Statue Area This region resembles the castles of Filgaia. As soon as they arrive on the spot they find a rock with the scripture that says Malduke's three areas are regulated by three holy keys,the Eye, the Wings and the Arms. These three holy keys will guide the holder to the central control. Mine Area A conglomeration of caves, which resemble somewhat the appearance of the caves in Filgaia. As soon as they arrive on the spot they find a rock with the scripture that says If the spirit of machine is good then the machine will glow faintly blue. It will lead the righteous. If the spirit of the machine is evil, then the light will glow brigth red. It will lead the evil. Still in the region of the mines there is an optional Boss that can be accessed using the newest tool of Jack Guitar, which will summon the Golem Sado to battle. The group manages to solve the Eye's enigma in the mine region and proceed to the last area in Malduke. At a certain point during the progress they trigger Malduke's defense system that detect them as intruders and the Berial Golem is sent to prevent them from moving forward. They arrive at the Malduke Central Control where Zeikfried awaits them at the end of the corridor. Zeik greets them by saying they are late. It shows the planet of Filgaia through the huge glass wall of the station. He sends them watch as it shatters going oblivion. He says that Malduke used to belong to humans and that it was now his to do whatever he wanted. Cecilia says Filgaia is her home and will not allow it. They battle Zeikfried once more. Zeikfried is no match for the trio and loses in combat, Cecilia says he lost and destruction is not what will bring them future. He disagrees saying that destruction is only the beginning, the power of destruction. the eternal nothingness will devour filgaia with teeth o fire. He says he will give one last lesson to the group. To the surprise of everyone who does not even seem to believe, her body converts to the body of the supposedly dead Mother. The creature presents itself as Motherfried she says they have become one with her beloved child, she has returned, reborn of having last flesh. Cecilia says that Zeik was devoured, and Jack says that the situation is getting out of control, startled as the creature simply grew from within Zeikfried's body until it consumed him completely. The creature however is called the ultimate beauty the rejoining of a mother and her child she challenges them to battle. They manage to defeat Motherfried who disappears. The bright light of tear drop. did the spirit of a thousand years past come back to life. Cecilia feels the voice in her heart again, the Tear Drop matches her obligation to protect life.The Tear Drop is glowing in the same way when Filgaia was a rich and fertile land. All the guardians have gathered together in Cecilia, the shaman child. They shall rid the planet of darkness once for all. So, the darkness is faded. Th e guardian's says that they have experienced the wounds of that land and the hearts of that people, somehow they have found their faith again and created a better future. The guardians say that humans are the protectors of Filgaia, but not everyone has light in their hearts. But that will not take long for everyone to have. Cecilia says this is a new beginning, and says they should go back to Filgaia, Rudy and Jack agree. While using the teleportation system back to Ka Dingel, they are still surprised during the journey by a monster. Cecilia recognizes the creature's voice, it was Zeikfried with a terrifyingly scary appearance, he says that he left Mother and returned from hell is called Zeik Tuvai and calls himself the Revenge Blade saying that the end of them will be there, in that artificial place between the heavens and the earth. Zeik ends up being defeated but even having lost it he says that the damage done on the spot due to the battle was risky and everyone will be blown away Rudy, Jack and Cecilia are transported to near the main entrance of Ka Dingel, near the golem of the Asgard land. Enemies Malduke is sub-divided into several areas, his enemies are cataloged according to their respective areas. Malduke * Fesel Zein * Tzar Zein *Zoa Zein *Cyclops *Doomsday Malduke (Residential Area) * Nosferatu * Ripper * Dumpty * Humpty Malduke (Statue Area) * Dellowbunny * Lucifer * Ose * Colonzon Malduke (Mine Area) * Eldersink * Gasnoid * Python Bosses *Berserk (In Alter Code: F) *Sado *Lucifer *Berial *Zeikfried *Motherfried *Zeik Tuvai Category:Locations Category:Dungeons